Bid Blast
| purpose = Bid on super-rare Gaia items | fee = *50 Tickets *100 Tickets save 5% *500 Tickets save 10% *1000 Tickets save 20% | prize = Rare items | notable = Was headed by [[NPC Merdith]] *Active since 2011 - 2012 | uses = *Real-time quick bids *A Gold Sink | available = Shop tab }} BidBlast lets Gaians bid on super-rare Gaia items. To bid, they'll need to buy a bid ticket; each bid raises the auction price a tiny bit. If the auction is almost over, a new bid also adds a little more time to the clock. The persistent--or the lucky-- will prevail. Defunct feature As of December 14, 2012, Bid Blast has been removed from the site and replaced with Flynn's Plunder. Announcement [[NPC admin]]: Announcement *Sep 21 BidBlast has arrived! http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.74836041/ After months of rumblings, we're finally ready to unleash BidBlast, our addictive new auction-game system. It'll give you a shot at scoring rare Gaia items for unreasonably low prices, but only if you're crafty, persistent and lucky. To use BidBlast, you'll need to buy a bundle of bids with some Gaia Gold. Whenever you bid on an item, its price will go up just a tiny amount. Here's the catch: when the auction clock is about to run out, each bid will reset the clock back to 30 seconds, so the last bidder will walk away with the item. To win, you'll have to keep at it longer than everyone else-- it's like a high-stakes game of chicken, with outrageous rewards. For the full details, visit the BidBlast homepage. Learn About BidBlast [[NPC admin]]: Announcement *Posted: Wed Dec 05, 2012 4:43 pm Bye Bye Bidblast, Hello Flynn's Plunder http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/t.83619925/ Our desire to trickle some legendary antiques back into the Gaia economy hasn't gone perfectly, but the quest continues. Soon, we'll be shutting down the BidBlast feature-- we loved the idea, but it just hasn't been as effective as we'd like at reintroducing classic items to the wild. Beginning Monday owners of BidBlast tickets will be eligible for refunds. Refunds will be available from the BidBlast page for a few weeks and then the feature will be gone for good. Instead our beloved Cash Shop originator has come back from space exile to oversee a finely-tuned reissue of some classic items. To place your bids on Flynn's treasures, you can visit her Marketplace listings here: Visit Flynn's Plunder Changelogs *September 22 - The original FAQ states that once the auction is over, the top bidder must buy the item within 7 days, or the item will be put back up for auction. This was changed to the top bidder automatically winning the item with no refusal or waiting option. *September 28 - To prevent trolls from spamming bids, potential bidders will need to actually have the bid amount in their inventory in order to place a bid; instead of having 7 days to scrape the Gold together, the amount will automatically be deducted from an account if the item is won, and the item will be immediately transferred to the winners inventory. Also the price to bid was raised 100 Gold to make non-serious bidders think twice. Frequently Asked Questions Auctions *September 21 - Elegant White Satin Coat, Stuffed MoMo Backpack, Picolitrosso's Urn, and Mini Angel Wings. *September 28 - Jack Frost, Ballad Punk, Inari's Beads, and Bun-Bun Plushie *October 04 - Item Alchemy Components. The listings were set for 2 hours, the components changed after the auction was over. *October 14 - Horns of the Demon, Amethyst Diamond Dog, Onyx Dragonslayer, and Dewy the Homicidal Ferret *November 02 - Blight the Undead, Dark Lady Soldier Sake, Elegant Black Satin Vest, Shark's Blood *November - onward - Bid Blast is updated with various items and Alchemy components *January 2012 - onward - Bid Blast is updated with various items. note: unless notable, detailed information on auctions will not be tracked. Misc text *Hovering mouse over ! "Click to see more details *Hovering mouse over Bid button "- It costs 1 Bid ticket to place a bid" / "- Each bid raises the auction price by 1 Gaia Gold" *Name of item / Ended / This auction has ended Sorry you did not win. / 00,000 / Top Bidder (username) Trivia *The term Congrazzles is featured on the Help page. *On September 23 there was a site outage, the outage effected features such as Bid Blast resulting in the auctions ending before the set dates. There was criticism over the top bidders receiving the items as others could not bid. However, Devs pointed out that the outage is considered a random happening and thus the winners did no wrong. Gallery External links * Gaia Page: Bid Blast * Gaia Page: Bid Blast Help Page * Gaia Page: Bid Blast FAQ * Announcement: BidBlast has arrived! * Announcement: BidBlast: New Items & Big Improvements! * Announcement: BidBlast Update: Alchemy Blowout! * Announcement: New Bidblast Auctions Available * Announcement: Bye Bye Bidblast, Hello Flynn's Plunder * Dev Notice: BidBlast * Dev Notice: Bidblast Will Be Changing * Dev Notice: Site Outage / Bidblast Category:Shops/Page Category:Defunct Feature